Heart of silver and fire
by Dark Sailor Sun
Summary: Some people always wonder the reason of their lives, for Gabrielle is the same, but with help of her friends and the tense relationship with her godly parent. She finally find the answr of her major question of her life.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello everyone I'm Dark Sailor Sun here I am again with a more improved story I hope you like it, and let me know what you think about it.

Prologue

Inside of a cave with fire everywhere a group of people (if you can call them people) are running to the exit of the cave located inside the volcano. Each one of them injured and holding to each other for some support. There are explosions are here and there. The ground's shaking lightly; some of the ceiling is falling down to the ground crashing everywhere. The people have to move aside to avoid to be hit by the rock are falling down from the ceiling of the cave.

-VO-Bottom line is, even if you see 'em coming, you're not ready for the big moments.

One of them; a girl that is running behind of the others with her dragger holding on her right hand and the other help another girl a little younger than herself to keep running with the others. The younger girl had a wound on her arm. She is holding it with her free hand.

-VO-No one asks for their life to change, not really. But it does.

The guys in front are leading the others. There are close of the exit, when four creatures step on front of them. They stop on their spot. The creatures are like wolves, very big. Their fur instead to be of hair. It's of fire cover almost everything; some are different colors, red, green, black, and mix colors

-VO-So what are we, helpless? Puppets? No. The big moments are gonna come. You can't help that. It's what you do afterwards that counts. That's when you find out who you are.

The people prepare to fight them.

-VO-You'll see what I meant


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hello again I'm trying to do my best in this story, so please bear with me and I try to update a soon as possible. Ok then, I read you later and please send me some reviews to know what you think.

Chapter 1

I never asked to my life to change, but like it or not it did change. One time of my life I was a normal nine year old girl. Well as normal as you can be, when there are a lot of weird things happening around you. You may ask what things? So let me give you some examples. One would be the feeling of the nature around you; get along with the animals more than people, and the get in trouble even it wasn't your fault! I got a lot of that, and of course lets don't forget the simple fact that I'm ADHD and dyslexic since I have memory. Anyway, the changing day of my life was one day when I was at school (the worst place in this world if you know what I mean).

I was in English class (where the teacher technically hates me. No kidding). One student came to class and gave a piece of paper to the teacher. Who called me, and tell me to go to see my councilor. I was a little confuse 'cause it wasn't my day to visit her. ( to let you know about that, after my last little "incident" like my social worker of that time called them, I was made to visit this councilor once a week) any way I gladly got out and go to visit her, that's better than be in this class. Oh boy how wrong I was 'cause that moment is when all Hades got loose, technically speaking. To make this tale short. My councilor turned to this weird monster and attacked me, after finished screaming my head off somehow I get to duck and got out of her office and run down the hall with that thing on my heels.

I ran with all my might anywhere away from that thing. I got to the band room and hide in one of the rooms there, breathing hard for the run and looking around to see I could find a way out. Unfortunately there wasn't a way out just my luck, as I breathing. I never be so much of an athletic person, the only thing I do is skating once a while more in the winter on the hut a I found one day. I heard the thing got there reaching for me. I was freak out don't know what to do.

-Come out, sweetheart I won't hurt you….much- it said

I roll my eyes and trying to found something, man, thinking back that moment I should have kick myself, anyway the only good thing about me I can point out is I have really crazy ideas, and I think this one was one of my craziest idea ever. I guess I have never done something like that before. I look around of the room I am, it's the room of the drum line, there's drums everywhere. I look out for the little crack on my right and see where that thing is the long wheel board the band use to load their heavy instruments is locate.

-Ok, I know what to do, this is crazy, but is my only choice- I whisper to myself. After take a deep breath I nod after took some drum sticks with a yell. I threw the sticks to that thing and then run to the wheel board jumping on it, and like a skateboard I skate to the exit. The thing somehow throws fire to me! I jump out of the way just barely close to the exit. I stop and turning to other way out. The thing come flying to me, but I was able to duck out of it way. I open the door and outside where some band members and the teachers are looking to me with one stick in hand, the councilor on the floor, and some fire around. I was in shock didn't know what to said that moment, the only intelligent thing that come to my mouth was

-I...I….- then I ran away from them, and I didn't stop till I got to my save place. I stay there crying one more time it's happened. That moment I didn't understate why this is happening to me? Later that night I got to my house. When I got on my room, I hear the people responsible of us argument again because of the things that happened to me. I could handle anymore so I did the only thing I'm a good at. I run away once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

After I left that place for good. I started walking around this forest that was close to my save place. I walked many hours. I really lost track of time, Alec my only friend at that heck of place was the one always keep me in time to everywhere and to know what time is it. When I was walking in the dark is when I hear it; the noise of the thing that attacked me. A big wolf with fire instant of fur. I was scare I'm not gonna lie. I tried to run, but my legs became softy as jelly. It was impossible to move, then I didn't know what happened that moment, but that time was the first time I called on my powers a silver bow and arrow appears in my hands, but the slow person I am; I wasn't able to throw the arrow to the monster in time before he attacked me. I was down feeling this monster bite in my arm as he did that I felt adrenalin going through my body was able to move now and with my arrow in my hand I use it to stab him one after another. After the last one, that I could count. He die ya me; on that moment was when I felt it; the pain everywhere inside and out of my body as fire crossing through me burning me inside out. I lost consciousness for the pain; it was the greatest pain I ever felt in my short life, and without knowing this night was my last night as a normal person, because later on I discovered that the monster that attacked me was a flamantine. The Only monster that when it bite you. You transformed in one, just my luck. Every time something bad has to happen to me and this one was the first one of many.

When I waked up which I was surprised I really thought it was the end of me, but look like it was not. I was in a white room and looking around I could tell where I was. I was inside a hospital. That was not good, because if I'm at the hospital they could take me back to that place that I definitely don't want to go back. After I was able to move carefully I took the veins out of me and left the room, and the hospital.

I went out again, and walking to different places. When I was far away from the city is where I tried again my power I just found out that day. I tried to summoned my bow and arrows time after time I could better and faster; now with my new power I used to hunt and killed the monsters that tried to attacked me' also I discover my new transformation no really cool tough. It was annoy, but well you can't do anything about it right?

After sometime I was used to of this things, and I was getting better in the hunting business, but a day is when I found this three kids. Luke, Thalia and Annabeth with them I started a new journal latter on Grover a Sytir tell us about the Camp Half- blood, but in our way there some Cyclopes and others monsters attacked us. Thalia sacrifice herself for us be able to get to the camp as we were close by. Her father Zeus turns her in a tree. Annabeth, Luke and me start our time in the camp and our training to be able to survive in this crazy world.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hello everyone is me again well this is my forth chapter ya me! This is one of the important parts of my story so be nice and read hope so you like it. also is gonna be one of the longest so pleas be nice to me.

Chapter 4

Time has passed very fast when you know what you doing, I guess. Annabeth, Luke and I live at the camp year around. Annabeth had been claimed by her mother who happened to be Athena. Which you let me said wasn't a surprise because that girl is really smart even when she was so little, and Luke by his father Hermes, but me nah, it's been almost five years here at this camp, but still not sign of my parent. I don't even know if my parent is a God of Goddess. Interesting would you said, but for me is annoyed I want to know who is it, but time after time something inside me always take me to the cabin eight, Artemis cabin why? Well I can say we found out later on. Which the way I found out wasn't very cool and one of the painful time of my life. Even more painful that the time I became a flamantine. Well this time of the year still the same. I was twelve at that time when Luke and I were sending to the garden of whatever the name was. Where the apples of life were at, Hermes (Luke's dad) sends us for a quest there, but the quest was a complete disaster. Where we almost got killed thanks a lot Hermes. I got a scar on my back and Luke on his face. He has a scar from his left eye to his jaw, and me I got a scar from my right shoulder to a little down of my waist of my left side so you can have some idea how catastrophic this quest was. After we came back almost dying Chiron took of the quest, no one was allow to go to a quest after us. Which the others were kind of mad at us.

Until one day the son of Poseidon a kid name Percy Jackson came over and he, Grover and Annabeth went to the first quest after ours. A that time she was gone I was worry about her, cause that girl even the annoying she can be with her knowing all attitude, she is the closest thing to a sister I ever had and will have. In other words she and Luke are my only family. Those two weeks Annabeth, Grover and Percy boy were out on this quest. I had my own interesting things going on as well. The day I was dreaming of finally came, but not the way I wanted it not at all.

That day I was in the archery arena minding my own business when someone, I Gabrielle Selene Sloan wasn't able to sense for the first time in my life came behind me and hit me behind my head, strong enough to leave me incouncise. When I finally waked up from my "sleep" I saw everything upset down. Trying to focus my vision I look up and down sighing

"Why always has to be me the one that got tie upset down?" I whisper to myself,"Now what could it be, Cyclops may be….." When I hear some footsteps coming for a side of me. I turn to that direction just to find myself face to face with a young girl. She was no more than fourteen years old. She was wearing pair of dark jeans and a silver parka and with a silver circlet around her dark hair. Now looking better to her I sighted I knew this girl I could recognize that thing anywhere. Just my luck the one who took me down was no other than Zoe Nightshade.

"Nice to see you again Nightshade. I would give you a shake hand, but like you see I'm kind of upset down here" I said signing myself.

"We start to wonder when you waked up" was the only thing she said. Which wasn't a surprised after our last meeting (I tell that later on) we really have not a nice relationship.

"My lady she is awake" she said to someone behind her, when another kid came over and looked up to me with those silver eyes cold like ice. I know those eyes they are just like mine. It was like looking to my own reflection but younger.

"Lady Artemis. What was the pleasure of my kidnapping?"

"Funny as I remember"

"Well I always been told that part of my charm" I said

"Enough, I send for you because there is things we have to talk I like it or not my father made me promised him on the River Styx. I going to have this talk with you" she said mad with some hatred in those silver eyes. That took me off guard 'cause I didn't have idea what's up with her.

"Well I would love to have that chat, but like you see I'm kind of upset down and my whole blood is in my head, it make hard to concentrate you know" I joke. Something I always do when something is bother me, or scare me. That moment I didn't know why I had the feeling of this chat would bring something good as well bad at least for me.

"Ok, Zoe"

Zoe cut the rope and let me fall to the ground hard enough to take my air out of me. I stayed on the ground for a moment trying to get air back to my lungs. This took me sometime to be able to do that.

"That….was ….out of line!" I was able to shot after a moment I stand up still breathing hard. I looked to them somehow mad for that.

"Well you down now. If you would follow me" she said and start to walk away without caring if I follow or not. I did follow her, now that think about I wished I had not done that. I should have run, well even I had done that I couldn't have escape them. Anyway I did follow her to another place away from her huntresses.

"So, what that so important you were made to promise on the River Stix you gonna talk to me. why expecially me?" I could keep up with the silence and not shot question. Well my ADHD was acting up something hard to controled sometimes you know what I'm meant.

She ignory me a liitle longer I suppos she want to be far enough from her huntresses.

"Now we can talk" she said after a moment

"Well good":

"I send for you because I was made promise to talk to you about your mother" she said. That take my full attetion to her. Man I wished I didn't part of what gonna happened later, party because my whole life changed after this. You see When I was turned to a Flamatine whenever I lost control I change and my flames act up to my mood. Set on fire the forest of the camp many times. The forest nyphies were mad at me for months. Later on when I got to control it I haven't change, but this time was something completelly different. This time well let back to the narrative part for you know what I'm talking about.

" You know who my mother is?" I could not help to feel a little of hope that moment.

"Yes" was her simple answer. I looked at her, expectid for her to said more, but didn't said anything else, but her way of acting remain me a litle of me when I was mad and I didn't talk with that person that made me mad. I could said that I didn't talk to Luke for a month after the disaster of quest. We sort of blame one another, me for change and him for be slow to do his part of the plan. That's when it hit me, The eyes, the hair, the way of acting, that frown when something upset me Annabeth point out to me once. She….she was my mother!. I took a deep breath before say out loud the thing on my head which would made this real to me and for her as well.

"You…..you're my…."

"Don't….don't think about to said that word" her words hit me hard.

"Ok….so…I'm here you're here, then what?"

"I just fulling my promise ok. You know now about this, we can leave this as you would say… the business take care of" she turned away to go back to her huntresses, that simple act made something inside me set on fire and without thinking. Well may be I was, but for my defence I was mad about it so the words that came out of my mouth weren't exactly what I could said smart once.

"Wait a sec! you could not just hit me with this and then walk away like that!" I shot at her anger

evidently in my words

"I can and I will, we have nothing else to talk about"

"Of course we have!" I said

She turn to look at me with anger in her eyes "I never want to have a child, that was why I made that oath to be a virgin for all eternity"

"Well it seem that so want oath was broken" I couldn't helped to said. We can said just skip out of my seem didn't make her like me a bite

"This was an accident, Aprothite always hate me for the same reason, I don't even remember what happened"

"At least you could have suck it up and take responsibility like a grown up!" I shot back at her. I was breathing hard now.

"why take responsibily for something is not mine?" she said low, but dangerouse. I conface that hit a nerve. I could feel it. The heat of the fire start acting up inside my body. I look down to my hands. They were in fits and the fire as small waves were moving around them; appering and desappering. When I look up I could see that she was looking at my hands too.

"What…?" she couldn't finished because she saw me kneel down on my knees and holding my abdomend, and waves of fire appering and dessapering around me.

"I….I hope,,,,you…you have…..a…a…daughter of Po…poseidon with you" I could said throught deep breath trying to calm myself, but it didn't work I change before I could finished my sentence. The thing I know before something hit me on my shoulder was I set fire on the trees around us. When I waked up I found myself inside of a tent the color silver, a silver bandage was grapeted around my shoulder. I tried to get up, but something stop me, and looking down I saw I was tie on a chair. I sighted and shake my head.

"Tipical, man when I gonna wake up without be tie on something" you most ask what now? See in my cabin where I've been living that passed five years. There are two brothers; twins to be more especific about it, and they love to play pranks specialy on me. everytime I wake up I'm tie on my bunck with something beside me. no fun at all.

"I see you finally awake" that voice. I didn't turn to look at her. That moment I was hurt for the second time in one day I was knock out for something. Now I'm thinking about it who shot me with that arrow?.

"That was Zoe". She answer my….wait! did she just…" Yeah I did"

"Ok, can you get out of my head now?" was my respond

"No"

"Well if you don't want anything to do with me why am I still here?" I'm said looking up to the ceiling trying to see I was interesting on it. anything was better than look at her that monent.

"Would you look at me when you are talking to me?. seem you don't have any manners" she said I could here a little anger in her voice….again.

"I never have anyone around to teach me that so call manners" I said now looking up to meet her eyes. Big mistake there it was again that look of anger." Ok, what do you want with me? you make it clear that you want nothing to do with me, so why don't you just leave me there?"

"Zoe, she didn't want to leave you there after that" she nod to my shoulder. " and I was wondering how is it that you turned into a flamantine"

"Know about them?" I said trying to hid my disappoinment. I guest was stupid in belieft even a second that she could care even a little about me, but look like is not the case.

"I had hunt many of them" she said with some shine in her eyes. That look sent shivers through my spine. I look to the other side of her to the entry where I could see the shadow of a girl. I supposed is Zoe watching us.

"Long story"

"Well I have time to hear that"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Simple curuisity" she just answer siting on the other side that now I look at it has a little desk and behind of it. on the walls of the tent there are heads of many animals. I look to see how a liltle silver deer walk to her and lai it head on Artemis' lap.

"Well I'm waiting"

"What if I don't want to talk about it" I said. The look on her face was a little scary. I try not to back down, but in the end I end up broken contact with her. She can be scary when she want to be. I guess this is what Annabeth or Luke feel when we got into glare fights. They always end up backing down. This made me wonder I really have that scary look in my eyes when I'm angry?

"Gabrielle" she said it inpatients in her voice.

" You want to know about it, why? Why would you care? You gave crap about me for fourteen years. Now you expect me to tell you about that. Not gonna happen Artemis."

"Very well" she stand up and get out of the tent. I stayed inside in silence breathing deeply

"Deep breath, deep breat" I'm telling myself. "Deep breath not set anythin on fire. Don't set anything on fire"

That was my way to calm myself. After that little confrontation with her has passed an hour, two? Like I said in the beginning I never be good in keeping track of time. When one of the huntress come in, someone I don't know.

"Lady Artemis ask me to get you. We're having dinner now" she untie me from the chair, standing up I'm move in circles my shoulder to see how was it healing. I didn't feel pain anymore so I guess it had healed completly. The two of us walk out of the tent to the other side of camp where the others and Artemis are around the fire eating together. I could see the way Artemis act with the others; happy, like she is around family. I couldn't help feel hurt when it hit me. She is with her family, and I'm not part of it ,and never will. Sound stupid I know; you would say; how could you be hurt of something you never have. I guess is that the answer, they have what I always want…. Well I was interupt of my thoughts when a younger huntress came to me and offered me a plate with food.

"T-Thank"

"Your Welcome come on join us" she said and walk to the others and sit beside Zoe, and me well I did that. I sit, but far away from Artemis. When we finished eat, some of the girsl start picked up and went somewhere. I think to watched them in a river.

"Tomorrow morning Zoe will scort you back to camp" her voice say on my right making me jump a little, when I turned I could sweared that was a small amused smile on her lips.

"Trying to get rid of me that fast" I tried to joke.

"Like I said we talk all there is to talk about. Now is time for you to go back where you belong."

I just nod, the huntress who gave me the plate of food guide me to a tent where two bunks are. One of them has a girl and the other is empty so I supposed that's gonna be my bed for tongith. The next morning Zoe and me made our way back to camp without another word to Artemis. I was on my thought for most of the way. When Zoe out of nowhere she said something.

"Escus me? what did you say?"

"I said what was that yesterday. M'lady didn't say anything this morning and she was quite during breakfast."

"I don't know ask her yourself"

"Lisent is better that thee did not do anything to her?"

"I….I wasn't the one that did something to the other" I grown. This is worse that our last meeting. When she tried to got Thalia to joined them, but Thalia being herself refused it and what end up from that meeting was a fight. Demigods against huntresses. "You know what I can go from here by myself. You better go back to your matress" I start to walk away and Zoe without saying anything else continue the walk beside me. we got to Camp Half Blood.

"Well here thee arth. I leave now" and then she walk away without another word. I was tired for the night, so I deside to go to Hermes cabin and take a nap, hopefully this time I can wake up without be tie. The next morning Annabeth and the others got back from their quest, she told me all about it, but I didn't say anything about discovered who my mother was, and the simple fact that she didn't want anything to do with me.


End file.
